Tu M'as Fais Peur
by oceklaine50
Summary: Darren entend Chris dire à Amber qu'il est amoureux de lui mais Max qui lui aime Chris entend tout et le dit à tous le monde pendant qu'une scène Klaine se tourne car pour lui Darren est hétéro car il est avec Mia. Quand Chris apprend tout il fuit mais se fait percuté par une voiture. Comment va réagir Darren ?


OS CrissColfer

Bonjours je poste mon premier OS CrissColfer soyer indulgent. Merci a celle qui ma corriger car il y en avait besoin. Bonne lecture.

_Ryan_ :Darren, Chris ça va être à vous de tourner dans quinze minutes.

Annonça Ryan avec le mégaphone.

_Darren _: Je vais chercher Chris.

_Ryan _: D'accord traîne pas.

En arrivant devant la loge de Chris, Darren le surprit avec Amber.

_Chris_: Comment veux-tu que je tourne avec lui en faisant semblant alors que je suis amoureux de lui.

_Amber_ : Chris voyons Darren est hétéro et il a Mia.

_Chris_ : Je sais mais je l'aime. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant j'ai l'impression que chaque belle parole que Blaine dit à Kurt c'est Darren qui les dit à Chris.

_Amber : _Bah parles-en à Darren.

_Chris_ : TU ES FOLLE ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami ni gâcher notre amitié en pensant qu'a moi et si il me rejette je ne pourrais plus tourner avec lui je quitterai la série donc je vais attendre que la série soit finie.

_Amber_ : C'est comme tu veux je te laisse tu vas devoir aller tourné.

Darren entendit Amber arriver à la porte il fit demi-tour tout se chamboula dans sa tête Chris était amoureux de lui. Lui même était attiré par Chris mais pas autant enfin il n'était pas sûr.

Mais le problème c'est que ce n'est pas le seul à avoir entendu Amber et Chris parler, Max avait tout entendu.

Max étant en froid avec Chris alla le raconter à toute les personnes présentes pendant que la scène Klaine était tournée.

Après la scène Darren partit dans sa loge Chris voulu en faire de même mais il fut arrêté par Ashley.

_Ashley_: Chris c'est vrai ce que tous le monde dit sauf Amber qui le nie?

_Chris _: De quoi parles-tu ?

_Ashley_ : Bah de tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Darren.

_Chris: _Oh mon dieu qui le sait?

_Ashley _: Tous le monde c'est vrai alors?

_Chris_ : Il ne va plus vouloir me parler.

Sur ses paroles Chris partit en courant vers la sortie. Il ne voulait voir la réaction de Darren. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre son meilleur ami. Il avait peur de voir du dégoût dans les yeux de Darren. Il voulu rentrer chez lui mais ça serait trop facile de le retrouver donc il partit vers chez son père en courant les larmes au yeux. Sa vue se brouillait avec ses larmes et alors qu'il voulu traverser la route il se fit percuter par une voiture

Darren vit Chris partir en courant et il s'arrêta devant Ashley :

_Darren_ : Pourquoi Chris vient de partir en courant?

_Ashley _: Parce que Max dit à tous le monde qu'il est amoureux de toi comme il a peur que tu le rejette il est partit en courant.

_Darren _: Ok, il faut que je le retrouve.

Sur ses paroles Darren partit en courant dans la direction où Chris était partit.

Il chercha Chris pendant plus d'une heure il ne le trouvait pas.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Chris avait disparu. Darren retourna au studio voir si il était revenu chercher des affaires mais il n'y était pas il prévint Ashley et Amber ainsi que tout le cast que Chris avait disparu il était paniqué. Il s'arrêta devant Max et cracha :

_Darren_ : Tu es content j'espère tous ça parce que tu es jaloux pffff tu me dégoûte.

_Max_: Mais fallait bien le faire redescendre sur terre tu es hétéro.

_Darren _: Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connaît pas mes sentiments pour lui tu ne sais pas que je le vois tous les soirs, tu ne sais pas que c'est mon meilleur ami, tu ne connais pas son passé ce qu'il a vécu, tu ne sais pas qu'il m'a aidé à sortir d'un dépression et que il m'a sauvé la vie quand j'ai essayé de me suicider. Donc la prochaine fois tu fermeras ta gueule car si on le retrouve pas ou qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ça sera de ta faute et tu l'auras sur la conscience mon gars et je te le rappellerai le plus souvent possible. J'ai était clair ?

Darren ne le laissa pas répondre il sortit son téléphone puis composa le numéro de Chris. Personne ne répondait quand il entendit le portable de Chris sonner, il était dans sa loge. Il décida donc de partir chercher dans la forêt qui borde la ville. Il reçu l'aide de tout le cast de Glee ainsi que de Ryan sauf de Max .

Après quelques heures de recherche la nuit commença à tomber. Les gens commencèrent à rentrer. Amber et Ashley étaient désespérées. Darren lui ne voulait pas arrêter. Soudain le téléphone d'Amber sonna. Un numéro inconnu :

_Amber _: Allo?

_Chris _: Amber ?

_Amber _: Oh mon dieu où es-tu Chris ? Je suis avec Darren on te cherche partout !

_Chris_ : Je suis à l'hôpital Amber .

_Amber _: Quoi à l'hôpital ?

_Chris : _Je me suis enfuis en courant et je me suis fait percuté par une voiture. La conductrice a gentiment appelé une ambulance j'ai juste le poignet cassé et de beaux hématomes.

_Amber _: On arrive.

_Chris _: Darren n'est pas obligé.

_Amber _: Mais il vient, coupa-t-elle.

_Chris: _Ok.

Amber raccrocha sous l'air inquiet de Darren.

_Amber_ : Chris est à l'hôpital il s'est fait percuté par une voiture il a juste le poignet cassé et des hématomes un peu partout . On le rejoint tout de suite.

_Darren_ : Oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur.

Il montèrent en voiture et en arrivant à l'hôpital Amber prévint tous le monde et Darren alla voir Chris.

Darren entra dans la chambre et couru presque vers Chris. Il le prit dans ses bras.

_Darren_ : Oh Chris tu m'a fais si peur j'ai failli mourir d'une sur-dose de stress.

Chris sourit et dit :

_Chris _: Je suis désolé Darren. Mais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction quand tu aurais entendu ce que tous le monde disait.

_Darren_ : Je le savais déjà je t'avais entendu parler avec Amber .

_Chris _: Je suis désolé mais je pense que du coup je vais devoir arrêter Kurt je ne pourrait pas jouer correctement mon personnage surtout si tu le sais maintenant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi sachant que ce n'est pas partagé.

_Darren_ : Surtout ne fais pas ça car il n'y a plus de Blaine sans Kurt et de ...

_Chris_ : Et de ?

_Darren en se penchant vers les lèvres de Chris _: Et de Darren sans Chris.

Sur ses paroles Darren embrassa Chris.

Quand Darren quitta les lèvres de Chris il se redressa il le regarda avec de l'amour dans les yeux.

_Chris_ : ça veut dire que …

_Darren_ : On est ensemble dès que j'aurais quitter Mia. Je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi l'amour de ma vie. Et qu'il ne faut pas que j'en ai peur donc dès que je sors de cette chambre je téléphone à Mia et je la quitte comme ça on sera ensemble comme des petits-copains.

_Chris: _Je t'aime Darren.

_Darren_ : Moi aussi je t'aime Chris.

Quelques jours après Chris et Darren arrivèrent au studio main dans la main, sous le regard jaloux de Max qui lui aime Chris mais ne veut pas l'assumer.

Merci de l'avoir lu. Une petite review est bien venu. Je posterai surement d'autre OS car j'en ai 2/3 de fini a réécrire sur l'ordi et a faire corrigé. Et désoler si il reste des fautes.

Note: Max Adler est l'acteur qui joue Karofky.


End file.
